1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber optic systems and more specifically to connectors for joining light ways in a fiber optic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scientists and engineers in diverse technical fields are recognizing the utility and benefits of fiber optic systems for processing and transmitting intelligence in the form of light energy between remote locations. Cables connecting units of fiber optic equipment function comparably to electrical cables and require connectors for joining cable ends to equipment and for splicing cable ends at intermediate positions.
In comparison to the generally ductile fibers of electrically transmissive systems the fibers of optically transmissive systems are brittle and are highly susceptible to damage at the connection points. In further comparison the fibers of optically transmissive systems are highly sensitive to preferred alignment for efficient signal transmission. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,269 to Lebduska et al entitled "Fiber Optic Cable Connector", U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,371 to Dalgleish entitled "Optical Fibre Connectors", U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,145 to McCartney entitled "Fiber Optic Alignment Sleeve" are considered to be representative of prior art teachings in the cable connector field.
One specific developing use for fiber optic systems is in conjunction with electronic controls for gas turbine engines. The electronic controls are employed to accurately regulate fuel flow to the combustors and augmentors of the engine and to regulate variable geometry devices such as vanes and nozzles within the engine. The electronic control units are mounted in engine locations which are subject to only minimal extremes of temperature, mechanical stress and electromagnetic interference. The sources of input data to the control unit, however, are necessarily in engine areas subject to harsh thermal environments, mechanical shock and vibration, and electromagnetic interference. The collection and transmission of this data from the source to the control unit by fiber optic systems offers a substantial improvement over prior used electrical systems.
The full potential of optical systems, however, is dependent upon the development of connectors which will provide accurate alignment and which will maintain acceptable light transfer efficiencies. Substantial efforts are being directed toward the development of improved fiber optic connectors which are suited not only for the harsh environments described above, but offer improved transmissive capabilities.